Ideals are peaceful history is violent
by Jigsaw1234
Summary: It is late August 1945. And it's also the final weeks of World war 2, when fifteen year old Tyler Marsh is drafted into the Army and is put on an American Sherman Tank; with four other crewman who have one important mission to get to a crossroads in In Normandy Germany, they must face many bloody battles along the way. Rated M for strong bloody violence War themes and language,
1. prolog

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS HERE IS MY STORY IDEALS ARE PEACEFUL HISTORY IS VIOLENT IT'S A NEXT GENERATION STORY SET DURING THE CLOSING WEEKS OF WW2 WHEN 15 YEAR OLD TYLER MARSH IS DRAFTED INTO THE ARMY AND PUT INTO A TANK ALONG WITH FOUR OTHER CREWMEN SO HERE'S THE PROLGE NOW R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

 **QUICK DISCLAIMER BEFORE WE BEGIN WITH THIS STORY. I don't own south park characters they belong to Trey Parker and Matt Stone, but I do own the next gen kids I created.**

"Catch me Mummy and Daddy catch me!" yelled five year old Tyler Marsh. The year was 1935, and a five year old Tyler was being playfully chased by his Parents Stan and Wendy Marsh, Stan had served in the Great War (Or WWI) so he knew how to chase people from running in the battle field; and would protect his wife and child without a moment's hesitation. And married Wendy as soon as he got back and they eventually had Tyler after years of trying; "He. He catch me catch me!" Said Tyler in an excited little voice; as Stan and Wendy eventually surrounded and caught him. As they hugged and kissed him; "I love you Mummy and Daddy" said Tyler laughing; "We love you too sweetie" replied Wendy kissing his cheek; "Daddy what was the war like?" asked Tyler, Stan's eyes lit up in horror, as he remembered him and his best friend Kyle fighting the germens on the battle field. All their friends and comrades were dying and being blown apart all around him; he looked to Wendy for conformation and she shook her head pleadingly. Not wanting Tyler to know all the horror and blood and guts that Stan went thru; "Well son let's just say it was very terrible and I had to do very terrible things to keep this country safe, and it's not something your mother and I want you going thru" replied Stan kissing his son's head; as they went home for supper.

TEN YEARS LATER.

The year 1945 it was in the final weeks of World WarII; and the Army was still looking for volunteers to fight. Fifteen year old Tyler Marsh was looking thru the mail one day after school when he saw a letter for him; he went inside where his mother Wendy was preparing supper and his father was sitting in his chair after a hard day's work at the pet store. Tyler read the letter, which said; **"Tyler Marsh you have been drafted into the US Army to serve in the final weeks of the war you have three days to report to the US Army base after that time if you have not reported to the base you will be arrested and court marshalled, You'll be doing god's work son"** The letter ended and Tyler was in shock, "What's that sweetie another party invitation?" asked Wendy as Tyler handed her the letter and she read it. "NO! No!" Wendy cried, "What's wrong Darling?" asked Stan, seeing Tyler with a frightened look on his face, he remembered that same look on his own face when he was drafted into the great war; "Tyler's been drafted" replied Wendy showing Stan the letter, and his face had the same Look on his face, he hadn't had that look on his face since he was drafted into the first war, And he had flash backs; **(FLASH BACK)** Bombs were dropping German machine guns were going off, and Enemy, and friendly blood and guts were all over Stan and Kyle as they were in the trenches; "Dude we have to get up and fight, the battle's almost over!" yelled Kyle as Stan picked up his rifle and loaded it, as he and his lifelong best friend got a rocket launcher and were able to destroy a German tank; as the young soldier that was with them had his head shot off his body by another tank.

As they were somehow able to destroy that tank too and as they killed the last of the German infantry and they surrendered, but Stan would never be able to get the horrible memories out of his head. Stan was brought back to the real world; "I'm gonna try and volunteer myself" said Stan going upstairs and getting into his old Great War uniform; before taking Tyler to the military base; "Name?" asked a Lieutenant. "Marsh" replied Stan, "that's a Great War uniform" said the Lieutenant; "Yep, my boy here Tyler received a draft notice in the mail this afternoon, the wife and I don't want him going thru what I went thru in the first war so I was hoping to volunteer myself instead" replied Stan, "I am sorry you're talking to the wrong man the colonel over there" said the Lieutenant. "Yes sir" replied Stan saluting him as he saluted him as did Tyler, "Dad do you think you'll be able to get both of us out of this shit?" asked Tyler, "First of all don't say shit second, I'm hoping to get you out of this mess but if I do it'll be me that has to go, But unfortunately I can't guarantee that it'll work I hope it does, your mother and I just don't want you going thru what I went thru" replied Stan as they walked to the Colonel; "Marsh good to see ya" said the elderly colonel, "this your boy?" he asked again. "Yes this is my son Tyler that's the resin why I'm here. Tyler got a draft notice in the mail today; he's only fifteen and the wife and I don't want him going thru what I went in the last war. So I was hoping to volunteer myself instead of him" replied Stan, "Sorry Marsh but you've already done your time, and you never know it's the war will be over soon; he may survive, we're putting him on a tank" said the colonel.

"Damn It's good to see you sir" replied Stan, "It's good to see you too Marsh I'll let you take him home now so he can say good bye and when you bring him back, we'll get him trained introduce him to his tank commander and fellow crew" said the colonel. As Tyler shook his hand as did Stan and they went home. "Well?" asked Wendy; "No luck I couldn't get him out" replied Stan, "Oh god" said Wendy tearing up, "It's okay Mum, I'll be alright and I'll make you and Dad proud" said Tyler hugging his mother; "Tyler Marsh, don't talk like that, your mother and I have always been proud of you, we'll always love you. I know you will do this country proud Tyler" replied Stan kissing his son's head as Wendy hugged him tightly. A day later Tyler's uniform arrived and was delivered by a military privet. It had the words, **PVT: Tyler Marsh** , Stitched onto the front just above the pocket, a water canteen, a backpack and a utility belt for his side arm and grenades, which weren't included; he'd have to go thru training first. Tyler took it into his room and put the uniform on it fit perfectly; then he came out to show it off to his family, he hadn't been in the family living room yet, and when he walked in. "SURPRISE!" yelled his entire family, his friends, and some of his teachers, and there was a big banner on the top of the window seal which read; **"GOOD LUCK TYLER"** "Wow" said Tyler excitedly as he was greeted with hugs kisses and handshakes. Once the party was over and everybody had gone home; Wendy, had given Tyler a chequered blanket which was warm and wrapped, "It's a box of homemade cookies, now Tyler, please just be careful listen to your commanding officers and always remember to write home" said Wendy tearing up again, as she remembered the day when they were playing in the field ten years earlier.

"I promise I'll write home Mum" replied Tyler kissing his mother, as they left but not before taking two family photos, one for them to keep and the other for Tyler to take with him; as Stan took him to the military base where he was trained for a few days, then he was put on a Sherman Tank, with the word **FURY** on the side of the cannon. TWO WEEKS LATER: **TYLER'S POV:** "It was dirty hot and cramped while I hid from the German SS Platoon after a long and hard battle, with just the one remaining Sherman tank limited Ammo and Just five crewmen, with hundreds of dead German soldiers, on the crossroads that we were supposed to defend; as a what looked like a German SS officer looked under the tank and saw Me, I put my hands up to surrender but to my surprise instead of dragging me from under the tank by my legs he placed his finger to his mouth to shush me then he left as if he never saw me. The fucker must've respected that just me and four other crewmen were able to hold off hundreds of well trained SS officers with just a limited amount of ammo and that we fought to the end. I pulled a picture of my family and I that was taken just before I left for war, I was gonna die here I knew it that I was gonna die at the hands of those heartless mother fuckers I knew it. I laid back and looked at the photo and started to tear up as I remembered that day in the field ten years earlier when I was five playing with my family. I was also thinking about the past couple days my fellow crewman and I had been fighting the final weeks of this nightmare, that's what war is a fucking nightmare that I can't wake up from, I wanna wake up, I just wanna wake up and head down stairs to my Mum's amazing breakfast goddammn it" By this time I was crying while remembering.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S THE PROLOG DONE I'LL TRY MAKING THE NEXT ONE LONGER PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	2. Chapter 1

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYONE I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER 2 OR CHAPTER1 OF IDEALS ARE PEACEFUL HISTORY IS VIOLENT IT'S AFTER TYLER IS TRAINED AND IS PUT ON AN AMERICAN SHERMAN TANK CALLED FURY, AND THEY ARE TASKED WITH GETTING TO THE CROSSROADS AND DEFENDING IT R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE OH AND I FORGOT TO SAY THAT THIS STORY BORROWS SLIGHTLY OF THE 2014 FILM FURY SORRY FORGOT TO MENTION IT IN THE LAST CHAPTER.

After several days of obstacle and weapon training Tyler was writing a letter home to his parents. **"Dear Mum and Dad, I have recreantly completed weapons training. It was very harsh but worth it. First we had to crawl under barbed wire holding rifles; while a sergeant fired a browning fifty calibre machine gun; over the barbed wire to make sure we keep our heads down, it was so loud and the bullet casings dropped on me like rain. But everybody kept their heads down, I guess it would've been better to keep our heads down than taking a fifty cal bullet to the head; anyway I haven't been put on a tank yet. I'm expecting to be put on one very soon; it could be today or tomorrow, I'm not sure. But I've been informed of the mission; it's to travel to a small crossroads in German occupied territory so unfortunately this could be my last letter for a while. Mum thank you for the cookies I had one and they taste amazing just like I expected them to; I love you all and wish you the best; your loving son Tyler.** Once Tyler finished writing the letter home he added his home address and a stamp on the top corner of the envelope; and stood up, "Marsh, you're going on a tank today son" said a elderly Sergeant named Sergeant moody; "Yes sir, may I put this letter to my family first Sir?" asked Tyler, "Yes son you may" replied Moody as Tyler; moved to the mail tent and gave them his letter along with a dollar.

Once the letter was placed in the tent; Tyler was shown the tank along with the crew, Bible Gordo Boyed and their captain sergeant tap, "Hi I'm Tyler Marsh I'm your new assistant driver" said Tyler, "How old are you kid?" asked Bible, "Fifteen" replied Tyler, "how long you been in the Army?" asked Gordo; "Several days" replied Tyler, "You ever been inside a tank before?" asked Boyd; "No I've never even seen the inside of a Tank" replied Tyler, "Wait till you see Kid" said Bible. "See what?" asked Tyler, "What a man can do to another Man" replied Bible, "You see this thirty cal Machine gun here?" asked Boyd; "Yea that's your seat now go get a bucket of hot water from the kitchen and get that shit cleaned up" said Boyd. "What the fuck you got in that back pack?" asked Gordo; "Among other things my Mum's homemade cookies" replied Tyler, taking the back pack off and offering some to them which they accepted since he had plenty; and went back to the kitchen and went inside the Tank showing not only his seat but blood splattered photos; along with the walls that were covered in blood; and a few German medals mostly the Iron cross medals, the blood he could handle as he started scrubbing it off the tank walls; but then he saw something else, which was the left half of a man's face; "Oh fuck" Tyler groaned picking it up and putting it in the bucket before cleaning up what remained of the blood before climbing out of the tank and puking. All over the mud; "Hey Kid your mum makes good cookies" said Boyd; "thanks" replied Tyler, as their sergeant; saw one of the German prisoners being taken to be interrogated, "Hey why isn't he resting?" asked the sergeant; "Corporal wants' a prisoner for questioning" replied one of the soldiers who was taking the prisoner, "Oh I'll fuckin question him, "what's your favourite colour are you a good dancer? Do you like fat girls?" he asked in German before trying to bash his face in.

But he was held back by the other crewmen, who managed to calm him down; "You see that he's an SS they're real arse holes you kill every last one" said the Sergeant, "Fuck them they started it we finished it" said Boyd as they climbed in the tank; "You done much killing?" asked the Sergeant; "No" replied Tyler, "You will Boyd take him thru that gun" he said once more, "See that hatch open it" said Boyed; Tyler opened it; "Now you kill. Close it up; Tyler closed it back up; "Now you aint" he said once more, as the tank was started and they started moving; Since Tyler was sitting in the right seat his head out of the hatch; "Hey Gordo take him thru that gun again" said the Sergeant; "Hey the guns ready just pull the trigger, thirty cal bullets, as Tyler took hold of the heavy machine gun that was in front of him and the barrel was pointing out of a hole in the front of the tank. And remember short bursts that way you harvest more meat pure bullet" said Gordo as they drove thru the mud over a bunch of dead soldiers; leading four other tanks. Where they saw something that looked suspicious; "All tanks Stop" said the Sergeant thru a walkie talkie; as they stopped and saw what looked like German infantry. When a large shot was heard and the tank at the rear end was destroyed and the crewmen were killed; "Goddamn it Close your hatch!" said Gordo as Tyler closed his hatch as did Gordo Boyd Bible and the Sergeant "ALL TANKS ADVANCE!" yelled the Sergeant thru an intercom. As the tanks advanced and the US infantry followed behind them; "START SHOOTING KID" yelled Gordo, "What do I shoot at?" asked Tyler, "The Nazis Dumb fuck!" yelled Gordo as Tyler started Shooting the thirty cal Machine gun which tore the German infantry apart, "FIRE" yelled the Sergeant as Bible stepped on a peddle and the cannon unleashed a shell.

Which instantly killed a bunch of German troops; then another cannon was heard; "God damn it's a fucking German Panther Tank!" yelled the Sergeant as all the tanks fired over and over until the Panther was destroyed. And they killed off the rest of the Germans; And took a break, as Tyler climbed out of the Tank and was given some coffee. "Good shooting Kid" said Boyed as Tyler handed a few more cookies to them; And they poured more coffee.

MEANWHILE BACK HOME.

"Stan I'm worried about Tyler" said Wendy; "I'm sure he's fine" replied Stan brushing her hair when a knock at the door was heard, "Good morning sir I'm privet Nellis I have a letter from your boy" said the privet, "Thanks" replied Stan; "Sir" the Privet saluted him; and left, "Wendy we got a letter from Tyler" said Stan as they read the letter and Smiled they knew it was his hand writing; BACK ON THE FRONTLINE.

After a two hour break; They moved on until they came to a small German town; with a lot of dead kids hanging on power polls with signs around their necks; the signs said "Ich bin ein Feigling und weigere mich, für das deutsche Volk zu kämpfen" "What do the signs say?" asked Gordo; "I am a coward and refuse to fight for the German people" replied The sergeant (I don't know German so I Google translated it) as they drove into the town to rest and wait for their next assignment.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER1 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE, PS I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT I'VE DECIDED TO DO SHORT CHAPTERS NOT TOO SHORT THE MINNIUM WILL BE 12 HUNDERED WORDS AND THE STORY WON'T BE A LONG ONE EITHER PROBABLY ONLY TEN CHAPTERS.


	3. Chapter 2

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYBODY I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER2 OF IDEALS ARE PEACEFUL HISTORY IS VIOLENT IT'S SET WHEN TYLER AND THE OTHER CREWMEN INVESTIGATE THE TOWN THEY ENTER R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

Once they entered the town they came across an old man. "Grandpa Where are the German soldiers?" asked the sergeant in German, "Over there" he replied before being shot fifteen times by a machine gun. As they proceeded to blow up a building which killed the German soldiers; And another old man, came out with his can in the air, with a white cloth on it; "Please don't shoot we give up the war is over thank god" he said in English; "Tell them to come out with their hands up" said the sergeant as the man told the other soldiers came out. With their hands out most of them were younger than Tyler; "It's Just a bunch of kids, "You're a fuckin kid" replied Boyd. "Yea but their younger than I am" said Tyler; "Is that SS officer the one hanging the kids?" asked the Sergeant; "Yes" he replied; "Tyler, Shoot that guy" this guy with the broken arm?" asked Tyler, "Yes that SS cocksucker with the broken wing" replied the Sergeant. As Tyler shot him killing him instantly; "Good shooting son" said the sergeant as Tyler climbed out of the tank, "Come with me" said the sergeant. As Tyler followed him into a room; Where a bunch of German soldiers were lying dead with Champaign bottles all over the place, "they knew we were coming so they got themselves drunk as kings then they shot themselves" said the sergeant; "Why are you showing me this?" asked Tyler; "Ideals are peaceful history is violent" replied the sergeant; "Now come on let's get outta here" he said once more; as they left before entering a house, as the woman there had fright on her face; "who else is here?" asked the sergeant, "Nobody" replied the woman; "Bull shit" said the sergeant.

As he and Tyler proceeded into the building, and into a bedroom; "Come out!" said the sergeant, as a young girl about Tyler's age came out, "why didn't you say something, you could've gotten her killed" said the sergeant; "She's my cousin" replied the woman, "Tyler lock that door" said the sergeant, as Tyler walked over, "I said lock the fuckin door!" he said once more, as Tyler locked the door and they sat the girl in a chair as the woman went into a kitchen; where she made some lunch, as the sergeant asked for hot water; and removed his shirt, "what's your name young lady?" asked the sergeant "Grelda" she hesitantly replied "Tyler that's a fresh young girl, if you don't take her in that room I will" said the sergeant; as Tyler gently took her by the hand and they went into the back room, "May I borrow a pen and paper please?" asked Tyler, as Grelda handed Tyler the materials and he started writing; **DEAR MUM AND DAD:** " **We just came into a town I'm not sure what it's called, but we came here after a long and bloody fight against heavy German infantry; it lasted hours and we lost a lot of good men, but after what seemed like three hours of fighting we prevailed I'm not sure how I'm going to get this letter delivered, but I will find a way, no tank crew have seemed to have dropped where they were supposed to yet, I suppose they will soon, unfortunately they are some of the best men I've ever had the privilege of serving with. We are still in the town and I guess we'll be moving on in probably an hour maybe two I don't know, I do hope to get outta this alive, I dunno how you managed to stay alive Dad but I'll give it my best shot, just so you know I don't enjoy killing German soldiers, and I'm sure they don't enjoy killing either, anyway the sergeant ordered me to execute a German SS soldier but I believe he deserved it, he murdered a bunch of kids and hung their bodies from power poles because they refused to fight for Hitler, anyway I still hope to survive to post the next letter. Your loving Son Tyler"** Tyler finished and put his home address on the letter.

As they came out and another US troop was seen, "Do you handle mail?" asked Tyler, "Yes I'm privet Ellis I'm the one who gave the letter to your folks before good people you something else you want me to bring em?" replied the soldier; "Yes I do" replied Tyler handing him the letter before giving him a dollar, "Thankyou" said Tyler; "Sir" replied Privet Ellis leaving. "What's the letter?" asked the Sergeant, "a letter home to my parents, my father served in the great war" replied Tyler, "What's he's name I might know him?" asked the sergeant, "Stan Marsh" replied Tyler, "Damn right I know him he's a fuckin legend him and Broflovski were able to destroy two German tanks with one bazooka you know why they wouldn't let him serve instead of you?" replied the sergeant "No" said Tyler, "You ever see him walk with a limp?" asked the sergeant, "Yes all the time, he and my mum would playfully chase me across a field when I was little" replied Tyler, "He was shot right thru the knee cap, with a 20 cal bullet so he wouldn't have passed the physical, if not it'd be your dad and I sitting in this room about to eat some eggs instead of you" said the sergeant, as lunch was put on the table; which was fried eggs. "Thankyou" said Tyler as they ate; then the other's came up and joined them. Once that was done another US soldier came in; Sarge we've got new orders we need to get to the crossroads today" said the soldier; "Right let's go" replied the sergeant as they packed up their stuff, and left; when a loud whistle noise was heard; "It's an air raid get down!" Yelled a soldier as Tyler under the tank and the bombs dropped which lasted for a few minutes.

When he saw the destroyed wreckage of the house, as he ran over, only to see Grelda's lifeless body, with a bit of blood coming out of her mouth; "NO no!" yelled Tyler, "Tyler get your arse on the fuckin tank you gonna raise her up, like Jesus Christ?" asked Boyed as they went on the tank and proceeded with the next length of the mission. MEANWHILE: Wendy was preparing lunch, worrying every day about her son; she worried that one day soon she'd get a knock at the door to a soldier holding a folded American flag saying that her son was killed, fortunately that day hadn't come yet, when a knock on the door was heard; it was a soldier the same one as before; "I've got another letter from your boy Mam" said the soldier giving her the letter; it was something saying that Tyler had not been killed. Wendy couldn't wait for Stan to come home and opened and read it; after hearing the horrible things Tyler had to do; she wasn't disappointed, she knew it was War and Tyler had to follow his orders just like any other soldier did so did the German soldiers who Tyler and the other soldiers right now we're fighting; as Stan came home later and they also read it together. They were glad their boy was still alive.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER2 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE PS THE REASON I COUNT THIS AS CHAPTER TWO AND THE OTHER ONE CHAPTER ONE IS BECAUSE THE FIRST ONE IS A PROLOG AND DOES NOT COUNT AS A CHAPTER ENDNOTE


End file.
